


Days Gone By

by daniuwuxx



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Nostalgia, Reunions, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniuwuxx/pseuds/daniuwuxx
Summary: Seongwu’s plan is simple: take the train on Friday, do the necessary arrangements for his late grandfather’s estate on Saturday, take the earliest train on Sunday so that he’ll be at work on Monday. Easy.“Just stick to the plan,” Seongwu mutters to himself. And maybe pray hard he won’t bump to any of his high school classmates he ghosted the moment they graduated.Coincidentally, Dongbaek High School Class 2010 is celebrating its 10th year anniversary.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Days Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by Day6's discography. If you're a fan of them, you might see some lyrics drizzled here and there. 
> 
> I have been suffering from writer's block and the moment I heard Days Gone By, I immediately pictured something in my mind. I have SO many wips in my folder and nothing is good enough as something I could post for my anniversary. 
> 
> Yep, you read that right, it has been a year since I decided to make my daniuwuxx twt account. yaaaay I hope you guys like it. It's my first time writing this long HAHA and if you're not familiar with Day6, I HIGHLY recommend them. All of their songs are bops like seriously.

“Are you at the train station already?” Seongwu rubs his eyes to shake off his fatigue.

“Yeah, I’m already on the train, Noona-- came as soon as the shoot was over.” Seongwu tries hard to push down the yawn. His Noona catches it in the other line. “Don’t tell me you didn’t have any rest. You can always reschedule this, you know.” She reminded him.

“Yeah, but I don’t know when I’m going to have a free weekend to do this. By the time my schedule clears up, the dust in grandfather’s house-- ugh don’t get me started-- I’ll just sleep here in the train, no worries, Noona.” He hears her sigh.

“I really am sorry Seongwu-yah, I know how you hate to go back there.”

“I already told you, it’s fine. This will be the first and the last time I’m going to be there anyway.”

Seongwu hears the announcement echoed throughout the cabin. He says goodbye to his older sister before finding a comfortable position to sleep in. 

Seongwu’s plan is simple: take the train on Friday, do the necessary arrangements for his late grandfather’s estate on Saturday, take the earliest train on Sunday so that he’ll be at work on Monday. Easy. 

“Just stick to the plan,” Seongwu mutters to himself. 

And maybe pray hard he won’t bump to any of his high school classmates he ghosted the moment they graduated. 

“Yeah, that too.”

Before Seongwu drifts to dreamland, his gaze focuses on the scenery the train passes by. City buildings slowly turn into trees. Seongwu thinks of the first time he took the train to Busan…

* * *

Seongwu dragged his luggage in the station while trying to find his grandfather who promised to fetch him. He hasn’t seen him since-- Seongwu doesn’t even remember. 

How can he live with his grandfather? 

They’re not strangers per se but they could be. Seongwu doesn’t remember any memories he shared with the old man. 

Was it really okay for him to stay with him? 

He does know his grandfather had been living alone since their grandmother died. 

If Seongwu was in his shoes, wouldn’t he be a burden? 

Seongwu stopped in his tracks. Does his grandfather even know what he looks like? Seongwu rubbed his nape. The frustration, the summer heat, and fatigue started to creep in his system.

His parents didn’t obviously think this through. Seongwu wanted to throw a tantrum in the middle of the station. How can they fly to god knows where for those medical missions? They want to take care of other people’s kids but not their own. The thought never fails to give him a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Seongwu can’t even rant to his sister since he still feels betrayed she chose a university in New York than in Seoul. 

Even though there’s still two weeks before school starts, he chose to leave today because his sister is flying out tomorrow. He knows it was petty but he’d rather be the one leaving first than being left alone. 

Tears were forming in Seongwu’s vision when he heard his name not far from where he was standing.

“Seongwu-yah!” It was his grandfather waving both hands in the air, gaining attention to himself. 

Seongwu wanted to hide as his grandfather kept calling his name even though he was already walking towards him. He noticed how his grandfather had the biggest smile on his face. At least, one of them is excited about this arrangement. Was grandfather always this enthusiastic? Seongwu wondered.

“Harabeoji.” He did a 90-degree bow as soon as he was in front of him. His grandfather laughed boisterously at how proper and polite Seongwu was. 

“Oh my Seongwu, it’s nice to see you. Come here and hug your grandfather.” Seongwu saw his grandfather open his arms, and Seongwu reluctantly went to it. It’s not like Seongwu doesn’t like skinship, he’s just not used to it. He doesn’t remember the last time someone hugged him. Even when he was saying goodbye to his sister earlier that day, they just waved at each other as if they’re coming home later. 

“Let’s go home, Seongwu-yah, I prepared your favorites for lunch.” His grandfather smiled at him, fondly. Seongwu only nodded.

Seongwu doesn’t know much about his grandfather. He used to be in the military before and now has retired in a small town in Busan, which has 500 people in total, Seongwu guessed. He was dumbfounded when the car stopped in a pier.

“Harabeoji?” Seongwu furrowed his brows but his grandfather only walked further away from him, he’s not even waiting for his grandson. “Hurry up, the ferry will leave us if you’re too slow.”

Seongwu looked at his surroundings, still confused. “Harabeoji. Where are we going?” His grandfather just pointed at something not too far from them and smiled, “home.” Seongwu’s eyes followed his grandfather’s finger and he was pointing at an island. 

The thing is, Seongwu was only joking with the 500 population, it looks like it’s true.

* * *

Seongwu entered his new school with Boys like Girls’ Love Drunk blasting in his earphones from his latest iPod Nano. He already can tell all of the students have their eyes on him. 

It was a big gossip running throughout the little island, the Ong household has their handsome grandson staying with them. It was rare for the only high school on their island to have transferees, so to have Seongwu as a transfer-- from Seoul no less-- was a huge deal.

“Settle now, everyone!” Seongwu had the decency to keep his earphones in his pocket as he waited for the teacher to introduce him. The class quieted down pretty quickly. 

“Ong Seongwu-ssi?” Seongwu looked up to Mr. Yoon, his homeroom teacher, and hesitantly entered the classroom. All of his classmates were openly staring at him like he was an alien. Perhaps, in some ways, he was. “Please introduce yourself.” Mr. Yoon smiled at him. Seongwu sighed before looking at the class again.

“Hello, I’m Ong Seongwu, please take care of me.” Seongwu slightly bowed to the class and immediately looked at their teacher. _Just let me sit down, now._ Seongwu tried his best to relay the message through his face. Mr. Yoon was quick enough to catch it. He cleared his throat. “Right, everyone, please treat Seongwu kindly, okay?” Seongwu almost didn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes as the whole class roared with a yes.

Mr. Yoon led him to the seat at the back. It was apparent it was only added at the last minute. At least he doesn’t have a seatmate, Seongwu thought as he stared at the empty seat beside him. He let himself get settled when the student sitting in front of him immediately introduced himself.

“Hey, can I call you Seongwu?” Seongwu only blinked before the student talked again. “I’m Kim Jaehwan by the way and I’ll be your new best friend!” Jaehwan smiled brightly. Seongwu only blinked at him again before nodding. Thinking he could leave him alone if he keeps this short. 

“I see, you’re not much of a talker, you’ll go along well with Minhyun here--” He moved his head towards his seatmate who wasn’t paying attention to them and was reading a book. “--he doesn’t talk much, either.” 

He moved closer to Seongwu, covering the side of his mouth from Minhyun as if he wanted to tell him a secret about his seatmate. “I think he has bad breath.” He whispered. 

Seongwu didn’t know why he had to know that. Minhyun sensed he was the one they were talking about and turned to Seongwu. “I don’t have bad breath, don’t listen to him.”

Soengwu realized Jaehwan was all bluff. He saw him quite shocked when Minhyun voluntarily opened his mouth to speak. “I knew it, you weren’t mute!” Mr. Yoon heard Jaehwan and immediately reprimanded him. He just smiled at their homeroom teacher before going back to Seongwu.

“I just know Ong Seongwu, you’ll be my way of escaping this island.” Jaehwan smiled at him. What’s that supposed to mean? Seongwu furrowed his brows. He was about to ask when the door was abruptly opened.

“Oh, the new kid is here!” The person shouted from the door. Seongwu was horrified. Even though he knew his classmates were whispering amongst themselves about his existence, it’s still embarrassing when he’s blatantly being pointed at.

“Yah, Kang Daniel, you’re late again.” Mr. Yoon scolded the newcomer to which he just chuckled.

“Sorry, hyung.” He casually dismissed the teacher. Who is this kid? Seongwu can’t help but be intrigued. 

“--That’s Seonsaengnim for you.” Mr. Yoon sighed. It looked like they had this conversation a few times already. 

“--Right, sorry, Seonsaengnim.” The kid smirked at Mr. Yoon before greeting their classmates to numerous hi-fives. He even gave Jaehwan a fist-bump and received a smile from Minhyun.

“Settle down, everyone!” Mr. Yoon tries to control the room, but Seongwu thinks they’ll only stop unless the rowdy student settles himself. 

And settled he did, next to Seongwu.

“Hi, new kid! My name is Kang Daniel.” Seongwu thought he lost his sight for a moment because of the blinding smile the newcomer was wearing.

“Kang Daniel, that’s not your seat.” Mr. Yoon reprimanded him.

“Ohh c’mon Hyun-- I mean Seonsaengnim, I’ll be good!” Seongwu swore he just saw a tail waving behind the student. He acts like a puppy, Seongwu silently chuckled but the newcomer whipped his head back to Seongwu.

“Anyway, where were we? Ah, right. I’m Kang Daniel and your name?” Seongwu almost chuckled again at how the Daniel kid looked like he was genuinely interested in him. But he only stared at him blankly before he answered, “Ong Seongwu.” 

“Ong Seongwu? Nice to meet you-ng?” Daniel greeted him cutely. Seongwu blinked a few times.

_Who are you, Kang Daniel?_

* * *

  
  


Seongwu thought he was falling. He quickly opens his eyes to save himself, but he just caught himself leaning forward, still sitting in the train. It took time before he realized the train already stopped. He wipes the little drool in the corner of his mouth, grabs his duffel bag from the compartment, and clumsily alight from the train. He quietly absorbs the station. It didn’t change much. 

_“Seongwu! Please!”_

A voice echoes in his head. He shakes his head and tries his best to push the memory in the back of his mind. He weighs his bag in his shoulders before figuring out where the taxi was. 

* * *

Seongwu looks out of the cab, taking all the scenery in. Everything looked familiar but at the same, felt foreign for some reason. Seongwu used to have escapades to the mainland with his friends. They passed by some of the stores and establishments they frequent to. He wonders if the arcade is still open. 

The driver caught Seongwu staring outside. “First time in Busan?” Seongwu looks at the driver through the rearview mirror. “Oh no, it’s just-- it’s been a while since I was here.” Seongwu tries to smile. 

The driver nods and starts to point at the new places Seongwu can visit. Seongwu nodded and hummed in agreement when it was polite to do so. Before Seongwu realizes, the taxi arrives at the pier. 

“Here you go, kid,” Seongwu said his thanks. He went straight to the line for the last trip that night. 

“One ticket, please.” Seongwu doesn’t glance at the teller, not until he hears his name uttered. “Ong Seongwu?” He looked up, and it was Jaehwan. Great.

“It _is_ Ong Seongwu! Buddy!” Jaehwan exclaimed. He tried to reach for Seongwu’s hand through the little hole the ticket stall allowed him to but it was too small. He turned around and exited the booth and immediately enveloped Seongwu into a hug. “It’s good to see you, man!”

Seongwu can feel the headache coming. He didn’t want to meet any of his friends. He doesn’t know how to face them. But here he was, he hasn’t stepped foot on the island yet but already encountered one of the loudest people he knows. He _knows_ by the time the boat docks in the island’s pier, all of its residences will know about his return. 

“Hey, Jaehwan.” Seongwu tries to return the enthusiasm. “You know, the boys and I are having a bet. Looks like I’m going to win.” Jaehwan laughs when he finally lets go of Seongwu. 

“A bet?” 

“Yeah, you’re here for the class reunion, right? It’s tomorrow.” 

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Our class reunion is tomorrow, you know, for our 10th anniversary?” Jaehwan reiterates. Enunciating every word for Seongwu to understand.

What great timing, Seongwu almost wondered aloud. 

“Oh man, I want to see Daniel’s face the moment he sees you! Are you staying at your grandpa’s place? Do you want to come with me?” Jaehwan kept rambling but Seongwu stopped listening to him the moment he heard that name.

_Kang Daniel, now that’s a name I haven’t heard in a while._

* * *

“Yah! Kang Daniel!” Seongwu never thought he would adapt to the new place almost immediately. He never thought he was the type to shout names in hallways, and yet here he was. And the reason why was the very person he called.

“Ohoo~ Ong Seongwu, missing me already?” Daniel flirted. He was shouting from the end of the hall. Seongwu rolled his eyes, it’s Daniel’s habit to make him fluster for some reason.

“Kids, no shouting in the hallways.” Mr. Yoon helplessly reprimanded them. “Hyung, you’re shouting too!” Daniel retorted playfully. Seongwu bit his lip from laughing, the teacher looked like he already gave up on Daniel. His friend was notorious for talking back to their teachers as if they’re his friends. Especially, Mr. Yoon, they were neighbors growing up. 

“We’ll talk somewhere else, Seonsaengnim.” Seongwu consoled and offered his homeroom teacher a comforting smile. Mr. Yoon just jokingly scoffed at him and gently pushed him towards Daniel. “Daniel, make sure Seongwu goes home, safely.” 

“Yes, sir!” Daniel saluted at Mr. Yoon. Seongwu was left confused in the hallway. What _was_ that? He heard footsteps and saw Daniel walking towards him. “You heard Jisung Hyung-- I mean Ssaem, let’s get going!” Daniel pulled Seongwu by the wrist.

“What about Jaehwan and Minhyun? I thought we’re all leaving together to catch the sunset?” Seongwu lets Daniel drag him out of the school. “They’re already there. Jaehwan was assigned to clean the classroom together with Daehwi but as soon as the bell rang, he bailed. He took Minhyun with him.” Daniel chuckled.

“Wait--” Seongwu stopped Daniel from walking. “Hwang Minhyun went with Jaehwan on his free will? Without any threats?” He clarified and Daniel nodded, he found it weird as well. Both of them wearing amused grins at the thought.

“Seongwu? Daniel? Have you seen Jaehwan?” They heard Daehwi call them from a distance.

“Oh no, run!” Daniel held Seongwu’s hand and ran away. Seongwu was laughing as Daehwi kept calling them. They didn’t stop until they reached the beach which was only a couple blocks away from their school. 

They can already see Jaehwan and Minhyun laying in the sand. Daniel quickly untied his shoes, and Seongwu followed suit. He waited for Seongwu to gather his shoes and socks in his hand. He then held Seongwu’s hand again and dragged him to their friends.

“Jaehwan-ah, Daehwi was looking for you,” Daniel said as soon as they arrived at their spot. “Oh no, you didn’t--” Jaehwan stopped as soon as he saw Daniel and Seongwu’s clasped hands. Seongwu followed Jaehwan’s gaze and immediately let go of Daniel’s hand. Daniel threw a coughing fit, using the very same hand to cover his mouth.

“Nyeoon--” Jaehwan whined. “Can you hold my hand as we stare at the sun while it sets?” He dramatically sighed. Minhyun muttered shut up but proceeded to hold Jaehwan’s hand. Both Seongwu and Daniel snickered at their friends’ clasped hands. 

It’s not a secret that Jaehwan has a crush on Minhyun. Seongwu shook his head at the thought of Minhyun reciprocating Jaehwan’s feelings. He looked at Jaehwan’s scarlet face. He clearly didn’t expect that. Seongwu thought Minhyun was definitely a tsundere like the character he reads in the manhwas they share. He’s hiding behind the book he’s reading but the light blush was evident. Looks like Jaehwan’s efforts in annoying him have paid off. 

Seongwu realized he was only there for a few weeks and yet he has never thought of homesickness or his fight with his sister. In fact, Seongwu started to talk to her again like nothing happened because Daniel told him so. 

He looked at his side, he saw Daniel teasing Jaehwan. Seongwu never thought he could be so lucky to find friends who immediately embraced him with open arms. For the first time in his life, he has a group of friends he holds dear in his heart. One that he knew he would share his every day with. One that won’t leave him.

Daniel playfully bumped Seongwu’s shoulder, raising his brows as if asking what he was thinking. Looking at Daniel’s face, Seongwu said, “I’m lucky I’ve met you.” 

* * *

Seongwu stares at the setting sun. Back in the day, he never missed a day where he didn’t watch the sunset together with his friends. It was their thing. 

He remembered Jaehwan asking them to catch the sunset that first day of school. Seongwu doesn’t even remember why he agreed at that time. It’s a funny thing to look back to. It used to be the highlight of Seongwu’s day but now, it’s just the beginning of the night for him. It has been a while since he saw a sunset. He can only sigh, what a boring adult he had become. 

He heard Jaehwan stand beside him. Apparently, he manages the pier now. He took over after his Dad fell sick a few years back. He told Seongwu not to worry, his Dad is enjoying his retirement. 

“All of my life, I see the same sunset but it never fails to amaze me how beautiful it is.” Seongwu hums in agreement. It _is_ beautiful. Seongwu tried to push away the memories that were slowly creeping in front of his mind. As if he wasn’t reminiscing a few memories minutes ago. He felt guilty for reasons he knew too well. To stop himself from thinking of the past, he changes the subject. 

“You always said you wanted to escape the island, why are you still here Jaehwan?” He faces his friend, avoiding the setting sun. Jaehwan raises one of his brows. “Wow, you haven’t changed at all, huh.” Seongwu saw him smirking. He doesn’t know if it was a good thing or not.

“I mean, I _have_ escaped the island. Where do you think we were?” Jaehwan jokes. “The pier is not an escape, Jaehwan.” Seongwu retorts. He thought the conversation was over since Jaehwan didn’t speak for a few moments.

“Not everybody has the opportunity to run away and forget everything, Seongwu.” Jaehwan looked ahead, not sparing Seongwu a glance. His words cut Seongwu like a knife. He _was_ expecting someone to bring it up, he just never thought it’d be Jaehwan.

“Jaehwan--”

“Save your excuses to Daniel. He deserves an explanation more than I do.” Jaehwan easily cut him off. “How-- How is he?” Jaehwan looked genuinely surprised.

“I’m relieved you still care.” He bitterly chuckled.

“Jaehwan--”

“I’m joking! Ask him yourself. Tomorrow.” Seongwu didn’t insist anymore and looked at the sky again, the sun had finally set and they were enveloped in darkness.

“I’m not here for the reunion.” He confesses. “I’m here for grandfather’s house. We’re selling it.” Seongwu feels Jaehwan’s stare digging into his skin. “What?” He asked in disbelief. “You’re selling Harabeoji’s house?”

“Yeah, that’s what my parents decided.”

“Seongwu, I know it’s not my business but what would your grandfather feel if he knew you sold his house?”

Seongwu wanted to laugh. “Well, he’s not here anymore, Jaehwan.” He chuckled bitterly, instead. Seongwu doesn’t want to face Jaehwan. He knows he’s wearing those eyes he hates so much. He doesn’t want any of it.

“I’m sorry, Seongwu.” Jaehwan whispers. He doesn’t know if he’s apologizing for his grandfather or stepping on boundaries. Maybe it was both. 

“I don’t need it.”

It has only been three months since his grandfather passed away. 

The last few months in his grandfather’s life have been hard on Seongwu. He can’t easily leave his job in Seoul. His Noona is now living in LA. Seongwu doesn't know which country his parents went to for another medical mission. 

He suggested that his Grandfather should move to Seongwu’s in Seoul so that he can keep an eye on him. He can even hire a nurse to watch him. But his grandfather was stubborn. 

He said one of the reasons he bought a house on the island was because he wants to die under the beautiful sunset and calming sea breeze. Seongwu always thought it was romantic but it was a different story when his grandfather was obviously ill. He told him to stop the jokes, it wasn’t even funny, anymore. His grandfather fought back saying he wasn’t even joking.

Seongwu started to blame his parents. They were doctors, they should do something about the Ong patriarch. But they couldn’t do much. 

His grandfather kept insisting just to let him pass when his time came. But Seongwu was just as stubborn as his grandfather. He wanted to take care of the only parent figure he truly loved, and his grandfather just wanted to expire peacefully, without any complications.

In those days where Seongwu stubbornly didn’t return his grandfather’s calls, he quietly passed away while sleeping in a hammock, facing the sea. He passed away like he wanted, under the hues of orange and yellow, and the sea breeze welcomed him in its embrace.

In the end, Seongwu couldn’t even attend the funeral and drowned himself with work. 

He had too much guilt. 

He wasted too much time. 

This will be the first time he’ll do something for his grandfather.

* * *

“Ha~ra~beo~ji~” Jaehwan and Daniel called Seongwu’s grandfather as they arrived in the massive beach house. “Oh boys, welcome! Have you had your dinner yet?” His grandfather welcomed them. 

“Not yet!” Both of them chorused.

“Come in! Come in! Mrs. Park just finished cooking, the table will be ready for all of us.” His grandfather invited his friends over.

At first, Seongwu was worried if the kitchen staff cooked enough for four growing boys but since these ambush visits are a regular occurrence, Seongwu has learned to trust Mrs. Park’s abilities.

“This is why I like hanging out in your house, Seongwu-yah~” Jaehwan elbowed Seongwu. “Yeah, you told me a few times already.” He elbowed him back. 

“Sorry for the intrusion, sir,” Minhyun mumbled quietly. His grandfather always found it amusing how Seongwu found a friend as polite and proper as him. “Minhyun-ah, I told you to be comfortable with me. Call me Harabeoji like Jaehwan and Daniel here.” 

Seongwu looked at the two who were already settled comfortably at their dinner table. Minhyun is the only friend he could trust. Jaehwan and Daniel think with their stomachs. 

Mrs. Park brought the dishes one by one and both Jaehwan and Daniel were already drooling at the sight of the feast. At least they waited for his grandfather to take the first bite before they dug in. “Thank you for the meal!” The four boys chorused. 

Seonwu’s grandfather encouraged Daniel and Jaehwan to take more of the main dishes, and Seongwu just sat there taking it all in. He realized he has been doing that lately-- silently absorbing what’s currently happening. Most of the time, Daniel catches him and brings him back to reality. 

Seongwu is not spacing out, he’s just taking a moment to absorb his surroundings. It feels surreal for him. 

For years, he had to ask or beg his parents for attention. He really only had his sister on his side. He didn’t have many friends growing up since their parents lead medical missions for the government so they had to move a lot. 

He had a lonely childhood.

But now, he’s surrounded by a loving grandfather and friends who embraced him wholeheartedly. They spend every day together with nothing but laughter and hanging out in the sun. 

Everything feels like a dream. Too good to be true. So Seongwu takes a minute to remember moments like these where all of the people he loves are together, sharing a meal. But then, Daniel shoved his spoon in Seongwu’s mouth.

“You should eat now before Jaehwan eats everything!” Daniel frantically said before he let go of the spoon in Seongwu’s mouth. 

“You too, Harabeoji, eat more!” Daniel put a piece of the main dish on Grandfather's plate. His grandfather laughed loudly, obviously amused at Daniel. “Okay, you too, you should eat more, Daniel.” Grandfather encouraged his friend. Seongwu could only smile and started eating as well.

“You’re not giving back my spoon?” Seongwu stared at Daniel’s open palm. He pushed his unused spoon to his friend. “Eehh, but I already used that!” Daniel whined.

“Then why did you shove it in my mouth you, idiot!” Seongwu gives the spoon back to Daniel and he happily inhales the soup with the very same spoon Seongwu used. He could only shake his head. Daniel is weird.

He looked at his grandfather and he was already looking at him. He had a glimmer in his eye that Seongwu can’t comprehend. 

“Yes, Harabeoji?”

“Just eat, Seongwu-yah.”

Seongwu took one last look at the people eating at their table. 

_If this is a dream, I’m never waking up._

* * *

Seongwu wakes up. 

He dreamt about his grandfather, again. Ever since he died, Seongwu sees him every night through his dreams. He doesn’t know if this was a wicked way for his grandfather to punish him or a whole other thing. Seongwu wakes up more tired than he did before sleeping, and he is just tired all the time. 

He quickly freshens up to start his day. He has a full day ahead of him, and rather not meet the staff he hired to clean the place. He didn’t even bother eating anything before he met with his grandfather’s lawyer or more like the island’s only lawyer. He reminded himself. 

He walks towards the island's commercial plaza where the market and other offices reside. It is also the busiest place on the whole island. It meant Seongwu had to be careful and be discreet as much as possible. He was almost at the office when someone called him.

“Ong Seongwu?” 

Seongwu closes his eyes. He doesn’t have any energy to deal with ghosts from his past, but he turns to the origin of the voice anyway. He sees Hwang Minhyun standing a few feet from him. “Looks like Jaehwan wasn’t bluffing this time, you _are_ here.” Minhyun chuckles.

“Here I am.” Seongwu weakly presented himself to his friend. “Look, as much as I’d like to catch up with you, I have an appointment with grandfather’s lawyer.” Seongwu quickly said before turning to walk away.

“At 8 am, right?” Minhyun asked. Seongwu furrows his brows and looks at his old friend. “I’m your 8 am appointment, and it’s still 7:45, Seongwu. Have some breakfast with me.” Minhyun clarified. 

_Of course_ , Seongwu thought. Minhyun was standing by the door of some cafe and widened the door for him to enter.

“C’mon we don’t bite.” Seongwu silently walked inside and there weren’t any customers yet. “Is it really--” Minhyun cuts him off. “Don’t worry, my wife doesn’t mind.” Seongwu whips his head to Minhyun.

“I’m sorry, _your_ wife?” Seongwu was genuinely surprised.” You got married? _To a woman_?” He clarified. The last time he was here, Minhyun and Jaehwan were planning to go to university and live together. 

But that was 10 years ago. _Anything_ could change. 

Minhyun rolls his eyes. “Yes, I got married. To a woman.” It sounded like he had this conversation before. “What about Jaehwan?” Seongwu saw Minhyun flinched. 

“Interesting”, he mumbled. 

“Jaehwan is a good friend. Now, shut it Seongwu before my wife hears you.” And right on time, a woman enters from the kitchen.

“Who’s this, honey?” 

“He’s my 8 am appointment, hon. And an old classmate.” Minhyun wraps his arms around his wife’s waist. 

“Oh, so you graduated from Dongbaek as well?” 

Seongwu nodded.

“So you’re coming to the reunion later?” Minhyun looked at Seongwu as his wife asked him. 

This woman asks too many questions, Seongwu almost didn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Uhh... I really don't know. I have a lot to do for my grandfather’s property and I’m catching the 12 pm train tomorrow, I don’t think I have the time, really.” Seongwu rubs his nape.

“Well that’s too bad, almost everyone came home for that. Don’t you want to reminisce about the good old days? I want to hear all the craziness Minhyun did when he was younger.” Minhyun’s wife looks at him fondly. 

_Oh, you don’t want to know_ , Seongwu snickered. And somehow Minhyun knew what exactly he was thinking. Minhyun changes the topic. “We’ll have our meeting here in the cafe, honey. Is that okay?” 

“Of course, I’ll prepare your breakfast.” And just like that, Minhyun’s wife vanished to the kitchen again.

“You want to get this over or continue the small talk?” Seongwu teases him.

“You’re still a bastard, I see.” 

“I’m afraid I’ll fail you if I wasn’t.” Seongwu retorted. “I know how your mind is turning, Seongwu.” Minhyun accuses him. Seongwu had the urge to raise his hand in the air, just to spite him. “But Jaehwan and I ended our relationship almost a decade ago.” He whispered. 

“It went downhill after you left, to be honest,” Minhyun revealed. “What?”

“Yeah, we broke up even before we went to university.” 

“What do you mean, it went downhill after I left?” Seongwu couldn’t believe what he just heard. He doesn’t want to believe he’s guilty in ruining more lives. He already had his grandfather’s blood in his hands, not his friends’ too. “I thought everyone was doing fine, that’s _why_ I left.”

“You don’t believe that.” Minhyun furrows his brows. Seongwu couldn’t possibly believe that, he wondered. But his silence tells him otherwise.

“You were kind of the glue that kept us together, Seongwu,” Minhyun said as if it was a fact. “Without you, we kind of fell apart.” Seongwu was not ready to hear this but he held himself on his spot.

“Daniel couldn’t believe why you just got up and left. Jaehwan as Daniel’s best friend tried to save him from whatever hellhole he was in.” Minhyun started to list down. “And me, time was ticking-- I can’t remain on the island and wait for Daniel to be better or for you to come back.” Seongwu doesn’t know what to say as Minhyun chuckled bitterly.

“I needed to move on with my life and here we are. I don’t know what happened to Daniel. Jaehwan stayed on the island and eventually took over the family business. I studied hard, passed the bar exams, and now a lawyer. You-- well--” Seongwu can feel the lingering gaze of Minhyun.

“It took you 10 years to step foot here, again.” Minhyun simply summarised everything. Seongwu was speechless.

“The least thing you could do is show up at the party later. Even I know Daniel deserves to see your face even for a bit.”

“I’ll try.”

After a few moments of silence, Minhyun’s wife appeared again, carrying a tray of their breakfast. “What do you want to drink, Seongwu-ssi?”

“I-- I’m sorry Nyeon.” Seongwu stands up, he looks at Minhyun and his wife. “Let’s reschedule.” He says before walking out of the cafe. Minhyun calls him.

“Seongwu!”

* * *

“Seongwu!” Seongwu heard someone call his name. He doesn’t bother to turn his head since he knows the approaching person too well. “What are you doing?” Daniel sat beside him. 

It was lunch break, and Seongwu decided to eat outside rather than in the cafeteria. Spring was just starting, and Seongwu wanted to see the flowers bloom. 

They were sitting on the grass, under the shade of a tree. Everything that surrounds them looked green and alive. Seongwu felt like he just stepped into one of the manhwas he read. 

Everything was just beautiful. And It looked like he wasn’t the only one enjoying the day. He sees two students sitting in one of the benches. They were failing miserably at keeping their hands to themselves. Seongwu can’t help but stare. He wondered how they fell in love and is it really magical like what he reads in manhwas.

“Niel-ah, have you ever fallen in love?” Seongwu asked instead of answering him. Daniel choked on the banana milk he was drinking. “You’re asking all of a sudden?” Seongwu patted his back, and Daniel almost flinched away. 

“I just think it would be such a waste if I couldn't find a beautiful girl to give beautiful flowers and spend the beautiful day.” Seongwu playfully bumped Daniel’s shoulder. He didn’t notice Daniel didn’t answer and stayed silent. Seongwu continued. 

“I haven’t fallen in love, yet. People say love is the greatest in the world. As you can see, I didn’t have the greatest role models growing up--” Seongwu softly chuckled. “But now, I’m here and I'm curious enough to try.” Seongwu smiled, he was hopeful.

“They said love makes things prettier, that it makes you want to stop time. That even if you’re tired, it revives you like magic. I want to try it. Don’t you?” Seongwu finally faced Daniel who has been silent this whole time. “Niel-ah?”

Daniel abruptly stood up and started to walk away. Before he could walk farther away however, he faces him and says, “I’ll try it with you.” 

He then turned around and ran. Seongwu was left dumbfounded, but he didn’t have time to process what Daniel said since the bell started to ring. “Yah! Kang Daniel, wait for me!” 

Seongwu should’ve realized that was the start of Daniel acting strangely towards him. 

Whenever he approached him, Daniel started to stutter and blush furiously. At first, Seongwu tried to brush it off. Daniel was just acting weird in general, and not because of him. But he sees him talking to Jaehwan and Minhyun more, leaving him alone. Seongwu tried to pretend it didn’t affect him.

“You guys wanna go to the arcade?” Jaehwan asked them one afternoon. “If you guys wanna go, we need to go now to catch the last trip of the ferry this evening,” Minhyun said without looking up from the manhwa he was reading. 

They were at Seongwu’s beach house. It was a beautiful day to be out in the sun, but Jaehwan and Daniel only wanted to play games. “Then let’s go?” Seongwu stood up and everyone followed him out.

Minhyun and Jaehwan were enjoying the view and sea breeze near the railings. Daniel, on the other hand, experiences sea sickness easily so he needs to stay put in one place or else he’d vomit all over. 

Both him and Seongwu are seated together. Daniel didn’t have the chance to protest about the arrangement. He didn’t have much choice as the ferry started to move. He just held on to the seat where he was at. 

After a few minutes, he fell asleep. He had his head bumping against the wall and Seongwu was afraid he’d have bruises. Seongwu gently pulled Daniel’s head to rest in his shoulder. He heard him sigh.

Seongwu smiled at his sleeping friend. Now, that he can see him up close, he does find him attractive. His eyes were small but the tail of his eyes was long. Whenever Daniel smiles, it goes down. It makes him look like a puppy. The mole under his eye is beautiful. And he still finds him charming even if he had his mouth slightly open. 

He noticed how plump Daniel’s lips are, and wondered how’d they taste like. Seongwu immediately thought Daniel would taste sweet like chocolate. But why would he know something he never had before? 

Seongwu snapped back from his trance when he felt Minhyun sitting next to him. If Minhyun saw something, he didn’t bring it up. That’s how Seongwu knew he could trust Minhyun with his thoughts. “Have you noticed anything weird, lately?” 

Minhyun only responded with an uninterested hum as he went back to his reading. “Is it just me, or Daniel has been acting weird?” Seongwu added. Minhyun stopped reading as soon as Seongwu asked. He didn’t let Seongwu notice he caught him off-guard. “It’s just you.” Minhyun sighed, tried to downplay it. 

They both looked at Daniel who was still sleeping soundly. “He still looks like a dumb puppy to me.” Minhyun side-eyed Seongwu, lowkey looking at his reaction. 

Seongwu tries hard not to chuckle, afraid to wake up the sleeping puppy. “Yeah, you’re right, sorry about that.” Seongwu easily gives up. 

Yeah, it was just in Seongwu’s head, he tried to convince himself.

Minhyun looked at Jaehwan as Seongwu landed his gaze on Daniel's sleeping face once again. For some reason, Jaehwan sensed Minhyun was looking at him. “We need to regroup”, Minhyun mouthed to him. “We need to-- what?” Jaehwan asked loudly, and Minhyun immediately signaled him to shut up. “Later,” Minhyun mouthed again to him. “I got that, later!” Minhyun can only facepalm at Jaehwan’s ignorance.

Seongwu’s life has been uneventful since then. Daniel was less weird but he won’t stutter in front of him anymore. They go on with their hang-outs every sunset, ambushed dinners at his house, and more. 

Seongwu had a hyperactive imagination as a child to entertain himself. He doesn’t know if it’s considered an advantage or not. He sometimes curses it though, now that he’s been imagining kissing Daniel since he had his friend sleep on his shoulder that day in the ferry. He knew he shouldn’t be like this but he kept thinking about it more each passing day. Is this even normal? Seongwu questions himself. What’s exactly happening to him? 

He actually thinks he’s going crazy. Whenever Daniel talks to him, his gaze unconsciously stops at his lips. Their friends would even catch him in the act. It’s embarrassing. Seongwu knows he needs to stop but he can’t for some reason. What’s gotten into him? He slaps himself sometimes. 

And then one day, he just did it. 

Daniel’s aunt just came home from Canada so he had expensive chocolates to share with his friends. But Daniel wouldn’t be Daniel if he doesn’t play some sort of game. 

He pretends to feed the chocolate to his friends but ends up eating it himself. Jaehwan had failed multiple times. Minhyun just didn’t bother. And Seongwu was just laughing at Jaehwan's expense, not wanting to join the immature game. 

“Don’t you want it?” Daniel offered some to him. Seongwu eyed him suspiciously but Daniel had mastered the innocent look. Seongwu trusted Daniel enough that he wouldn't pull a small prank on him. But as Seongwu leaned in to take the chocolate from his hand, Daniel playfully pulled it back and ate it, himself. 

Seongwu scoffed in disbelief. He should be irritated at how Daniel was enjoying his little game. But Seongwu has an idea so he challenges him once again. “Give me one, again.” 

Daniel was obviously impressed by the challenge and scooted closer to Seongwu. Jaehwan and Minhyun looked at them in anticipation. 

Daniel gets a piece of chocolate and offers it to Seongwu. He thought Seongwu would chase his hand, and was ready to pull away when he feels Seongwu’s soft lips in the corner of his mouth. Daniel stiffened while Seongwu eats the chocolate off his hand. 

Seongwu licks his lips and says, “I knew it was sweet.”

Seongwu had never seen Daniel blush like that before. He snapped out of his reverie, stuttered his excuse, and ran as far as he could from his group. Seongwu stood there, looking at his friends. “What did I do?”

Minhyun chuckled and shook his head, “you know what you did.” Seongwu just smirked. 

The next day, Seongwu thought he could tease Daniel more about the chocolates. He considers it as a payback at the times he teases Seongwu with his flirty attempts to make him flustered. 

But as soon he sees Daniel, he doesn’t acknowledge his presence at all. Seongwu starts to think about what Minhyun told him that day on the ferry. Was Minhyun lying all along? Seongwu started to panic. 

As the class representative, Daniel checks the attendance as Mr. Yoon was running late. Jaehwan tried to distract their friend by making weird faces. He even encouraged Seongwu to do the same. 

Seongwu doesn’t know what he wants to prove but he tries to catch Daniel’s attention. He’d follow Daniel’s gaze and act cutely or wave his hands in the air, but nothing. Daniel just looks at him blankly and proceeds to look at their other classmates. 

Seongwu feels dejected and gives up. He didn’t notice Daniel sighing in relief when he looked away. Daniel thinks he might have a heart attack from all the cuteness.

Turns out, it would be Seongwu that’s distracted the whole day. He doesn’t even notice how Daniel started to engage him in conversations but he ends up not answering him. He searches his mind endlessly with possible reasons why Daniel acted the way he did. 

Until he had a eureka moment. 

He went too far. 

Sure, he only wanted to know what Daniel tastes like, and now he did, he actually never considered Daniel’s feelings. Seongwu feels awful. How could he be so inconsiderate?

He wanted to apologize but Seongwu found the seat next to him already empty. Jaehwan said Daniel’s aunt is holding a dinner and he had to be there. It was the first time Daniel missed their sunset hang-out. 

Seongwu lets him, thinking he could just apologize tomorrow. But Daniel arrived late that morning and had another excuse that afternoon. 

Seongwu knew he had to do something. 

The bell rang as the classes ended, and as if on cue, Daniel dashes out of the classroom. Muttering another excuse on why he can’t hang out with them. He thought he escapes Seongwu again as he was walking at a regular pace. He didn’t hear the upcoming footsteps behind him. 

Seongwu pulled the straps of Daniel’s bag towards him. Daniel didn’t have a choice but to be pulled together with the bag and turned around. He was confronted with Seongwu a few inches away from his face. 

“Gotcha.” Seongwu flashed him the most charming smile Daniel had ever seen. And he just stood there frozen. Seongwu was just relieved he finally caught Daniel. And was looking at him.

Moments had passed and Daniel wasn’t saying anything. Seongwu thought he did something for Daniel to react like that, again. He starts to worry. 

But from Daniel's perspective, everything seemed muted, as if time slowed down, and were Seongwu’s eyelashes really this long? 

Daniel felt Seongwu flick his forehead. “Yah, you okay?”

Nothing registered in Daniel’s head other than Seongwu’s face was too damn close. “Yes?” Daniel just blinks at Seongwu, slowly processing what’s happening. Minhyun and Jaehwan snickered at the two. They saw the whole thing. 

“I said, are you okay?” Seongwu reiterated, asking him slowly.

“Yes?”

Daniel was still out of it and Jaehwan had to save his best friend from embarrassment. Jaehwan took Daniel’s hand and dragged him somewhere. 

“Hey--” Minhyun stopped Seongwu from following them. “C’mon, let's go to the beach, they’ll follow.” Minhyun pulled Seongwu’s shirt, and he didn’t have a choice as Daniel and Jaehwan disappeared from the crowd of students in the hallway.

When Seongwu apologized that afternoon, Daniel apologized for reacting that way as well. He had excuses like his aunt needed him that day and awkwardly laughed. Seongwu laughed with him, believing his reasons. Maybe Daniel’s aunt really needed him. Daniel won’t leave me, right? It plagued Seongwu’s mind. 

Soon enough, Seongwu would put his worries in the back of his mind as they study for the upcoming university entrance exams. Both Seongwu and Minhyun were smart enough and even forced Daniel and Jaehwan to study with them. They soon exchanged their sunset hang-outs with library study dates.

They were so busy studying that Seongwu never gave much thought on where to go when they graduate. He asks his friends. Daniel didn’t have a solid plan, but his mom wants him to go to a local college in the mainland. Minhyun aims high and wants to enter Seoul National University. Jaehwan wants a decent score so he can enroll in a mediocre university near Minhyun. They plan to rent a place and live together. 

Seongwu realized all of his friends had different plans. Plans that don't include him. And he wasn’t ready. 

* * *

Seongwu groggily wakes up. The sun blinded him. He realized he was laying on the sand, and fell asleep. He was at their old spot where they hung out to catch the sunset. Speaking of sunsets, it just started to set. It means Seongwu wasted the whole day. 

He fell back to the sand, sighing. The whole trip was wasted. He’d have to apologize to Minhyun. He just hopes his old friend is okay for another meeting tomorrow before he catches the train. 

He stares blankly at the sky. Thinking if this was the sight his grandfather last saw before he-- Seongwu refused to continue his thoughts. His stomach growled, and he realized he hadn't eaten anything the whole day. 

Seongwu started to look around and smelled something delicious not too far from him. He might as well eat something rather than succumb to thoughts he never wanted to have.

He enters the restaurant. It was quite packed. He looked for an empty space but settled for a stool in the bar. The restaurant was facing the sea. The sea breeze gentle whispers envelopes Seongwu like a blanket. 

He was thinking of ordering when someone called him.

“Ong Seongwu?” The person wasn’t sure. 

Seongwu closes his eyes. Not again. He really didn’t have any escape on this island. Wherever he goes, there is always--

“It is you!” The person exclaimed. 

It’s Kang Daniel.

Seongwu visibly stiffened at the sight of his old friend. Daniel had the biggest smile, just like what he wore in Seongwu’s first day. 

“D-Daniel.” He stuttered. He saw Daniel approach him and engulfed him into a big hug. Seongwu just stood there. He wouldn’t even notice Daniel was carrying a child until the said child cried, “I can’t breathe!”

“Oops, sorry Minhyung-ah.” Daniel chuckled, stepping away from Seongwu and caressing the child’s head. He could be around 3 or 4 years old. He was staring at them and he realized, Daniel has a son. 

_Of course._

“N-Nice to see y-you again.” Seongwu tried to run away, far from Daniel. He can feel tears forming in his eyes. Why are you crying, idiot? He reprimands himself. Seongwu can see the entrance of the restaurant when Daehwi and Jinyoung stopped him.

“Ong Seongwu! It has been a while!” The two enveloped him into a hug. Seongwu awkwardly hugs them back, but he has to get away quickly. “Nice to see you too, guys but--” Daehwi cuts him off.

“We really thought you weren’t coming today, but come join us in our table.” Daehwi leads him to a table, and that’s only when Seongwu saw the banner: Dongbaek High School Class 2010 10th anniversary.

_Fucking great._

“Seongwu-ssi, I thought you’re not coming!” A woman shows up in front of him. It was Minhyun’s wife. Seongwu looks around and sees a surprised Minhyun in the table as well. Before he could even say anything, Jinyoung pushed him to sit down. Daehwi even opened a bottle of beer for him. 

“Guys--” Minhyun’s wife pushes different dishes towards Seongwu, and on instinct, Seongwu’s stomach growled. 

“Wah! The tiger inside his belly is hungry!” The kid, Daniel was holding earlier pointed at Seongwu. They were settling themselves in front of Seongwu. Great. 

Daniel just chuckled and ruffled the kid’s hair. It somehow breaks Seongwu’s heart. 

“Seongwu Samchon is just hungry Minhyung-ah. If you don’t eat, the poor tiger in your belly will roar too, and he will have to bite his way out of your belly to find food!” Daniel tickled the kid’s stomach. Instead of being afraid of Daniel’s gruesome threats, he was enjoying it. The kid’s laughter echoed throughout the table and their other classmates smile fondly at the sight.

“Who would’ve thought Daniel would be great with kids.” Jihoon joked and most of them laughed. Seongwu can feel Minhyun’s worried gaze on him. He just smiled together with the rest of the table and started to eat. He’ll have to satisfy his stomach first and think of an excuse later. 

Seongwu was aggressively eating that Daniel had to push a glass of water towards him. “Eat slowly, Seongwu or you’ll choke!” He refused to look at Daniel and just muttered his thanks. Seongwu just prayed someone didn’t find their interaction awkward or weird.

“Why are you acting awkward?” Daehwi asked.

_Spoke too soon_. Seongwu gritted his teeth but just continued to eat. Daniel didn’t answer them and was busy feeding Minhyung, the kid in his lap.

“Come to think of it, the last time I saw Daniel and Seongwu this awkward was Seongwu’s first day.” Jinyoung pointed out. “That’s right! Seongwu’s first day was so funny, we don’t know who he was and yet every girl in the school already has a crush on him.” Daehwi remembered. Seongwu looked at his two former classmates. “What do you mean?”

“Oh please, don’t tell me you weren’t aware of your popularity.” Jihoon rolled his eyes but Seongwu just blinked at him. “Wow, I didn’t know you were this clueless.” He laughed.

“I honestly didn’t know.” He was genuinely confused, and at the same time, amused. He honestly didn’t know any of this.

“Well, you mostly keep yourself to your little circle with Minhyun, Jaehwan, and Daniel and maybe us, your classmates,” Daehwi explained. That actually makes sense to Seongwu. He did keep his circle small. 

He heard a commotion on the table and saw Daniel tried to cover up Jihoon’s mouth, who was sitting next to him. But Minhyung was falling off his lap and he didn’t have a choice but to let go.

“And Daniel used to scare away your fangirls cause he had a huge crush on you!” Jihoon loudly revealed. The whole restaurant came to a halt. And everyone looked at their table.

“Are you talking about how Daniel rejected me on behalf of Seongwu?” Seongwu heard a female classmate shared. 

_What?_

“Or how Daniel let Seongwu have the window seat so that he can hide Seongwu from his admirers passing by the door?” Another one giggled. 

Seongwu could only look at Daniel who was trying to hide from Minhyung’s tiny back. The kid was unaware and was eating his watermelons. And then it clicked, how can they joke around like this when Daniel already had a family?

As much as Seongwu liked to know how Daniel felt the same back then but it was too late. This is disrespecting his wife and child.

“Guys, stop. Daniel is obviously embarrassed.” Seongwu played it cool and stopped his former classmates. He saw Daniel looking up and smiled. “This is the reason why I can only trust Seongwu.” Daniel chuckled and Seongwu gave him a tired smile.

And just like that, their table went to another topic, reminiscing their old days. Seongwu and Daniel remained silent as the night went on. 

Seongwu was talking to Jinyoung about his job in Seoul when Minhyun sat beside him. Jinyoung seemed to catch Minhyun’s intention and walked away.

“Look, I’m sorry I ran away like that earlier,” Seongwu said quietly after a moment of silence. “I really couldn’t blame you. It was my fault too.” Seongwu heard him say before gulping down a bottle of beer in one go. 

“Is it okay if I reschedule before I leave tomorrow?” Seongwu hoped Minhyun would say yes so that he could leave this place forever. “Yeah, see you at 8 at my wife’s cafe.” Minhyun nodded. They were enveloped in silence when someone joined their little party. 

“I thought you’re not coming, where’s Daniel?” Jaehwan asked while looking. Seongwu noticed Daniel wasn’t sitting in front of him anymore. “He was here, earlier. He was feeding Minhyung with watermelons.” Seongwu scratched his nape.

Hearing Minhyung’s name from Seongwu mouth definitely attracted Jaehwan’s curiosity. “Cute kid, huh. He looks more like his mother.” Jaehwan lowkey observed Seongwu’s reaction as Minhyun shook his head.

“Yeah, he’s cute. I’m glad he doesn’t have Daniel’s features.” Seongwu bitterly joked. 

“Bingo!” Jaehwan muttered under his breath and Minhyun just shot him a glare. Seongwu looked at Jaehwan and he just smiled. “You wanna play bingo? I think it’s part of tonight’s program.” Jaehwan playfully added. 

“We’re playing bingo?” Daniel asked out of nowhere, sitting at their table. Now, all four of them sitting together just like the old times. It makes Seongwu think of the better times. He wished they never had to grow up. Growing up meant making bad decisions after bad decisions. And Seongwu is now experiencing the consequence of that one bad decision.

Jaehwan dismissed Daniel's question, “My Danny boy--”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“--where’s Minhyung?” Seongwu could only lower his gaze as Jaehwan asked Daniel. “I gave him back to his mother, he was getting sleepy.” He smiled and looked at Seongwu.

“It’s really nice to see you, Seongwu.” Daniel raised his bottle to Seongwu and clinked it with his. Seongwu didn’t respond as Daniel emptied his bottle. Both Jaehwan and Minhyun felt the weird tension between the two. Obviously, they had loose ends to deal with. 

  
“Hey, you guys wanna bring a few bottles and go hang out to our old spot?” Daniel smiled at them. “But it’s dark out.” Minhyun tried to point out but Jaehwan elbows him. 

“What a great idea, Niel! Why don’t you and Seongwu set up a blanket or whatever and Minhyun and I go get the drinks?” Jaehwan dragged Minhyun towards the bar, leaving the two by themselves. Daniel opened two bottles and gave Seongwu the other one. Seongwu refused, “no, thank you, I got mine.” He raised the 5th bottle he’s nursing on his hand. “More for me, then.” Daniel started to drink.

“We should go and wait for them by the beach. We could use Minhyung’s blanket. He kinda forgot about it.” Daniel stood up and walked towards the beach. Seongwu could easily make an excuse and leave but he stood up as well and followed him out.

Seongwu found Daniel already laid Minhyung’s blanket over the sand. He suddenly remembers the last time both of them were alone together like this.

Daniel patted the space next to him. He reluctantly sat down beside him. 

For a few minutes, only the sound of waves was heard. The sea breeze hums gently around them. The sky was clear, and the stars were twinkling. It’s a perfect night like that night 10 years ago. And looks like Daniel was thinking the same thing, “tonight’s perfect.” Seongwu hums in agreement. 

Daniel decided to lay back and stare at the sky. Seongwu stared at him for a few minutes before laying at his side. He’s a nervous-wreck, leaving some space between them. 

“Do you remember that time where they asked us to stay overnight at school to catch that Super Harvest Moon and all four of us just snuck out here and watched the moon by ourselves.” Seongwu slowly smiled as Daniel asked.

“Yeah, I was only a few weeks here and you got me guys breaking rules already.” Seongwu grinned.

“Well, Minhyun was a model student but he joined us.” Daniel pointed out. “Yeah, maybe Minhyun was my only reason why I joined, he made a logical point too. Watching the moon here at the beach was more practical than in the schoolyard.” Seongwu defended. Daniel only rolled his eyes.

“I still wonder they didn’t catch us that night.” Seongwu wondered loudly. “Oh Jisung Hyung did, but I took the blame so you guys left unscathed.” Daniel casually shared.

“You what?!” Seongwu looked at Daniel who was smiling and looking up at the sky. “It wasn’t a big deal, he let me go when I told him Minhyun’s reason. Remember he had the best paper for that exercise.” He shrugged it off.

Seongwu laid his head again, looking at the stars. “How is Jisung Ssaem? Is he still there?” He can imagine Daniel’s smile already. “Yeah, he got promoted. He’s the principal, now.” Seongwu was genuinely pleased to hear it. “It’s hard when your boss knows you almost all of your life,” Daniel added.

For the second time that night, Seongwu whips his head towards Daniel. He was still looking at the sky. “You’re a teacher?” Seongwu clarified. Daniel chuckles, “yeah, I’m the homeroom teacher for a freshmen class, and I teach history.”

Seongwu was obviously impressed. “I would never think you’d like teaching. You were a menace as a student--”

“Hey!”

“All you wanted to do before was play games, hang out in the sand, and eat mounts and mounts of Mrs. Park’s dishes.” He teased him. 

“Don’t tell Eomma but Mrs. Park has the best Kimchi-jjigae,” Daniel whispered and Seongwu just laughed. “Don’t worry I definitely won’t tell Eomeoni.” Seongwu slipped. He wondered if he’s still allowed to call Daniel’s mother that.

“To be honest, I think she knows it’s bad,” Daniel whispered and Seongwu just bumped Daniel for him to stop. He didn’t even notice the gap between them is getting smaller.

“Eomma has been asking how you are after…” Seongwu already knows what he was talking about. “I’m fine, tell her not to worry.” He immediately ended the conversation. Daniel felt Seongwu wasn’t ready to talk about it so he didn’t insist. 

“Oh, happy days. Days leading to this reunion definitely made me reminisce of our younger years. I miss it. I missed you.” Daniel quietly confessed but Seongwu doesn’t know how to answer. Once the joyful atmosphere became awkward in a split second. And Daniel had to address it. The irony.

“Well, I’m just glad you’re not awkward with me after what happened.” Daniel joked. And Seongwu stiffened. Is this _the talk?_

“You know, about what happened, earlier.” Daniel continued. 

_Oh._

“Jihoon can’t keep his mouth shut.” Daniel rambled more. “A-And I really didn’t apologize to you what happened 10 years ago.”

_There it is._

“I can’t help but blame myself--” Seongwu cut him off. “You don’t need to apologize, I wanted that too,” Seongwu confesses. 

Seongwu can feel Daniel’s gaze digging deep on his skin. He’s scared to look at him. He might just say something he might regret. “Hey,” Daniel called him and gently pushed his chin so he could look at him. Seongwu faced Daniel, already a few inches away from his face.

“It was selfish for me to do, I wanted a piece of you with me--” Seongwu wasn’t able to finish as Daniel crashed his lips against his. Hungry kisses and desperate touches were exchanged between the two. 

\-- EXPLICIT CONTENT--

Seongwu can obviously feel Daniel’s yearning. In every caress, in every kiss, Seongwu can feel it. At first, it was desperate kisses but it turned to languid and soft kisses as Daniel strip Seongwu every clothing that hinders him from touching him more. He feels hot at Daniel’s every touch. And he badly craves for it. 

Seongwu can only moan his name as he kissed every inch of Seongwu’s chest, down to his navel, and finally taking his person in Daniel’s mouth. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good. Perhaps, it was Daniel’s messy and amateur blowjob he still finds endearing until this day. 

The Daniel that was worshiping his body is definitely different from that Daniel 10 years ago. His movements were aimed for Seongwu to feel adored and satisfied. He was biting his lips hard so that he won’t be loud but Daniel noticed. And released his lips for a kiss. “Scream for my name, Seongwu.” 

And he screamed Daniel’s name all night long. The sea breeze gently embraces them as they spent the night together. Under the twinkling sky, just like 10 years ago. 

\-- END OF EXPLICIT CONTENT--

Seongwu blamed it on the alcohol. And maybe, he was petty and selfish enough to do this again. 10 years ago, Daniel and Seongwu shared the night for the first time. Still, Seongwu left in the morning as scheduled. 

He had to leave first before they could leave him. 

* * *

Seongwu wakes up as he feels someone tightened their hold across his stomach. He feels a solid chest behind, another pair of legs entangled with his, and something poking from his behind. He stiffened as soon he realizes what he has done. Thankfully, the sun is just about to rise, and Seongwu knew he needs to make his escape now. 

He gently escapes Daniel’s hold and quietly grabbed his clothes scattered everywhere. Daniel was still sleeping soundly. It somehow breaks his heart how Daniel still looked like the same Daniel he left 10 years ago. If only things were different he won’t leave Daniel, but they just did something unforgivable and Seongwu has to leave. 

He leaves Daniel with one last kiss before he goes to Minhyun’s cafe.

* * *

Minhyun found Seongwu staring out of nowhere when his wife said he was already sitting at their cafe. It was too early for their appointment but it looked like Seongwu desperately needed to get away from this island.

“Minhyun, thank you for letting me in.” Seongwu gently smiled. It was obvious he was tired. The bags under his eyes were prominent. His shirt was crooked. He didn’t even bother to put on shoes. And is that sand on his skin? Minhyun furrows his brows. His friend clearly had a rough night. He didn’t even notice how he said the last part out loud until Seongwu chuckled.

“Oh, you don’t want to know.” Seongwu mysteriously said. Minhyun cleared his throat. “Right, let’s get to it.” 

“You said you’re planning to sell Mr. Ong’s beach house, right?” Minhyun started. “My parents want to get rid of it.” He sighed. 

“They don’t have the right to do that.” Seongwu furrows his brows, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Seongwu,” Minhyun leaned more towards Seongwu. “Your grandfather left everything to your name. Including the beach house.” Minhyun revealed. 

_What?_

Minhyun’s gaze softens as he looked at his friend, broken. “H-Harabeoji d-did?” He stuttered and Minhyun nodded. 

“He asked me to come to visit 2 weeks before he died.” Minhyun started and Seongwu can only close his eyes as he let his tears fall.

“Supposedly, all of his properties are handled down to your father, he asked me to change it and give everything to you, instead,” Minhyun added. Seongwu was shaking already. 

“I went to his funeral and you weren’t there. Your father still thought your grandfather’s properties were still his, maybe that’s why he asked you to sell it. But I told your noona, and she promised me she’d force you to come down here, and you did.” Seongwu looked at his friend in disbelief. Minhyun knew he would come back all along. 

“Seongwu, I know only your grandfather can force you to come back here. And you needed to--” Seongwu stood up, he felt betrayed, used, manipulated. 

“YOU--” Minhyun visibly flinched at his friend’s loud voice.

“You planned all of this?” Seongwu accused him. Minhyun felt extremely guilty but he made a promise with Seongwu’s grandfather.

“I had to, Seongwu. For Harabeoji, for Daniel, for you--” 

“What makes you think that I’d come back here? When even Harabeoji was alive, I didn’t even bother and now he’s--” Seongwu pushed down a sob.

“Because I know you Seongwu.” Minhyun simply said.

Seongwu felt naked under Minhyun’s scrutiny and he doesn’t like it at all. Minhyun didn’t insist anymore, thinking he somehow managed to convince Seongwu. He let Seongwu look at him with so much hatred. 

Seongwu was about to run away when he stopped him. “Look, I know you’re mad at me, but please read this letter.” He handed him a folded paper addressed to Seongwu. He recognized that handwriting anywhere.

“Please, this was the last thing he asked.” Minhyun pleaded and Seongwu took it before he ran back to the beach, barefoot.

  
  


* * *

Seongwu arrived at their old spot, Daniel was already gone. He didn’t know if he was relieved or there was a part of him that was hoping he would still be there. Seongwu sat at the very same spot where Daniel held him all night. 

But he just feels so tired. 

His grandfather wasn’t supposed to die. If only Seongwu took care of him more. He wasn’t supposed to leave Seongwu, alone. This wouldn’t happen if only Seongwu stayed.

He grieves for his grandfather for the first time in 3 months. 

This is the very reason why Seongwu leaves first so they can’t hurt him. But his grandfather just had to do it before him. He looks at the sea. It looked like a storm is coming from afar. Its waves were dangerously clashing with each other as the sky looms over with darkness. Seongwu thought it was calling him. Luring him to become one with angry waves. Seducing him to the darkness. 

Maybe he could leave this time too before anyone can leave him behind.

Seongwu was about to walk towards the sea when he remembered the letter he was clutching in his hand. Better to read it before he goes, he thought. 

He opens the letter and his grandfather’s neat handwriting welcomes him.

> _My Ong Seongwu,_
> 
> _When you’re retired, you had too much time in your hands. It made me realize my regrets as a father._
> 
> _Oh, my sweet sweet child. I cannot apologize to you enough for how you were raised by your father. It was my fault. I was never a good father to my son. He had no figure to look up to. It is because of me that you grew up with the need to leave first._
> 
> _I promised myself when you arrived here that I’d be the best grandfather out there. Make you feel so loved that you won’t be thinking of running away, again._
> 
> _But then, I guess it wasn’t enough since you ran away in the end._
> 
> _I don’t know what happened between you and Daniel, but I know from the very beginning that boy loves you dearly._
> 
> _You don’t have to beg for love anymore, Seongwu. Your friends, Minhyun and Jaehwan, love you dearly._
> 
> _That Daniel boy loves you dearly._
> 
> _I love you. I hope that we are enough._
> 
> _Even if I pass away, don’t ever think I left you. I’m always with you, my child. Wherever you go, I’m with you._
> 
> _Nobody is really gone._
> 
> _I hope you cherish the beach house as I cherished it. I only wanted to stay as it reminded me of your laughter whenever you and your friends are here._
> 
> _Fill this house with laughter again, my child. But to be able to do so, instead of running away from people you love, run towards them._
> 
> _And I’m sure Minhyun, Jaehwan, and Daniel would welcome you back with open arms just like they did before._
> 
> _I love you, My Ong Seongwu. Don’t forget that._
> 
> _Always with you,_
> 
> _Harabeoji._

Seongwu cried as the rain started to pour on him. It was the first time someone addressed _it._

Nobody really cared enough to stop him from running away. But it looked like his grandfather knew all along. 

He felt so guilty as he says his apologies to the sky, hoping his grandfather can hear him. He clutches the letter near his chest as he continues to cry. All the pain, all the guilt, Seongwu cried it to the heavens. He finally released all of them. The only thing left to do was to grant his grandfather’s dying wish: Seongwu runs _towards_ the man he loves. 

And ran, he did. 

He arrives at Daniel’s house. Frantically knocking at the door. The door was opened by a woman around his age. Obviously surprised by Seongwu’s appearance. “Can I help you?”

Seongwu was about to ask but Minhyung, the kid Daniel brought to the reunion last night, appeared behind the woman. “Eomma, that’s Seongwu Samchon!” 

_Eomma?_

Minhyung’s mother started to worry as Seongwu visibly stiffened as soon Minhyung recognized him. Before she could say anything, Seongwu muttered his apology and runs away.

_He’s doing it again._

“What’s the ruckus about?” Daniel appeared from the living room. “Niellie Samchon, Seongwu Samchon was just here.” 

“What?” Daniel looked at his cousin, who was the mother of Minhyung. “Yeah, a man knocked--”

Daniel didn’t even let his cousin finish and rushed out of the house. He hoped he could catch him. Why would Seongwu come and look for him? There must be a reason, Daniel let himself hope.

When he woke up earlier that day, he was alone, butt-naked, lying on the sand. No Seongwu sighted. It felt like waking up 10 years ago. 

Confused and used, but Daniel still chased him. Even if he was scared riding the ferry, he took the very next trip and dashed to the train station. 

He saw Seongwu in one of the windows and tried calling his name. Seongwu just looked at him blankly as the train started to move. 

Daniel was left in the station, desperately asking why Seongwu left just like that.

And now Seongwu is within his reach, can he finally ask him the reason why? 

Will it still matter?

As Daniel approached Seongwu, he noticed how wet his clothes were and how he was crying. Thoughts of confronting Seongwu immediately thrown out of the window. He looked so broken, so fragile. Daniel had to hold him. 

He snaked his arms across Seongwu’s torso and rested his chin in his shoulder. “Why are you crying, love?” Seongwu tried to escape from his hold but Daniel doesn’t let him.

“Let go of me! You have no shame!” Seongwu shouted. Daniel turned Seongwu towards him. “Me? I don’t have any shame?” He enunciated every word. 

_How dare you to ask that Ong Seongwu,_ Daniel wanted to point hands and list down every time Seongwu broke Daniel’s heart and still acted like nothing happened. And like the fool that he is, he remained loving this idiot accusing him of having no shame. 

_Well, if you wake up on the beach naked. Twice. Maybe I really don’t have any shame, _ Daniel thought. 

Daniel’s intense gaze and silence made Seongwu even madder at him. “Go back home to your wife and child!” It literally took a couple of moments to process in Daniel’s mind what Seongwu just said. Seongwu was about to run away again but he tightened his hold. “Wait, what did you say?”

Seongwu bitterly chuckled, “you really want me to repeat it?” As he heard no response he scoffed at him. “Fine. I said go back to your wife and Minhyung!” 

Daniel just bursted laughing, finally letting go of Seongwu. He just laughed at Seongwu’s face and it broke his heart more. How could Daniel even laugh at him like that? Was he this wicked? Seongwu never imagined Daniel laughing at his misery. But then again, maybe he deserved it. 

Before Seongwu can run away again, Daniel stopped laughing. “Seongwu, babe, I’m not married. Minhyung is not my son.” Seongwu stopped at his tracks, “what?”

“Remember my aunt from Canada? The lady you met earlier today is her daughter, my cousin, and Minhyung? He’s her grandson. My cousin's son. He was just with me last night because the rest of the family was off to the mainland, and I’m the only one left.” Daniel slowly explained. 

"And can you see any ring on my finger?" Daniel raised both of his hands. He doesn't have any.

Seongwu felt like a huge bucket of ice water was just dumped on him. He felt incredibly stupid. He just blew up on Daniel like that. He left Daniel on the beach, _again_. He could only cover his face from embarrassment as Daniel approach him once more.

“Now why did you look for me, babe?” Daniel teased him, and Seongwu playfully hits his chest. “I love you, you idiot.” Seongwu cried. 

Daniel acted as if he’s thinking deeply. “Would you like to have sex with me at the beach, and then I’ll leave you butt-naked in the morning?” Seongwu looked like he was about to cry again and lower his gaze. “Okay.”

“Wait, what?” Daniel was genuinely surprised. Seongwu was still looking down, not meeting his eyes. “I left you twice, it’s only fair if you leave me--” And then Daniel burst in laughter again. It irritated Seongwu but Daniel’s laughter was contagious so he lets him be.

“Babe, tell me you love me again.” Daniel cradled his face and brushed away the tears. Seongwu pouts but says it anyway, “I love you, Kang Daniel. Maybe since that first day where you loudly entered that old classroom more than 10 years ago.” Seongwu confessed.

“I knew it. You had a crush on me.” Daniel arrogantly raised his brows. It doesn’t suit him at all. Seongwu pinched his stomach. “Hey, be careful with the abs.” Daniel joked.

“Ahh, abs? Where're the abs?” Seongwu happily chases around Daniel as he runs away from his pinching. 

For the first time in Seongwu’s life, he ran towards the people he loves. And he thinks he won’t be running away anywhere anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, you made it in the end! Thank you for reading~ To the readers who knew Minhyung was and his love for watermelons and tigers in bellies, let's talk. ;)
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you leave a comment or reach out to me through twitter (FYI: I go by the same username). I still don't consider myself as a writer so I WELCOME criticism HAHAHA welp, that's it. See you on twitter I guess.


End file.
